Old Friends
by WillowDamon17
Summary: Revelations fic. Ezio is traveling through Constantinople and comes across his old friend. They embark on Ezio's journey to Altair's old stronghold. Ezio/OC R&R! T for swearing HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Assassin's Creed: Revelations OC**  
><strong>Old Friends<strong>

**So I'm new to writing Assassin's Creed fics and I just had to write something after watching the Gameplay from E3! It's a bit strange, but everything will be revealed in time, I promise. I figured I'd start where the gameplay started. If you don't like it just tell me, please spare me the long reviews about how stupid it is. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Assassin's Creed or Ezio (i wish haha), but I do own my OC and Baran haha!**

Adele raced Ezio across the rooftops of Constantinople. They were trying to meet one of Ezio's contacts. Ezio dropped down from the roof and began walking in the street. Adele followed suit and walked as if she had no care in the world. Her black assassin robes clung tightly to her body and she secured her sword at her hip. It was warm in the great city and Adele kept her hood over her head, like Ezio.

They suddenly came across a man who was standing up on a balcony. He jumped down and greeted Ezio.

"Who is your gorgeous companion?" the man inquired and Adele gave him a disapproving look, "word around the city is you're leaving us."

"Is nothing I do a secret?" Ezio wondered and Adele smirked.

"Not to worry, brother. The captain of you ship is a friend, but neither of you are going anywhere…just yet. The geneceries have raised the chain across the mouth of the Hiatch and ordered a full blockade until you are caught," the man explained.

"They raised the chain for me?"

"We will celebrate later. Here, I have something for you. Careful, this has fifty times the kick of our usual balance," the man said, handing Ezio a bomb in a ceramic container.

"Gather your men. This will attract some attention." Ezio put the bomb in his pouch and began walking away with Adele.

Adele walked in silence behind Ezio and picked a foreign fruit from the stand before watching as Ezio dispatched his enemies. He dropped a smoke bomb and Adele dropped the fruit to stab a guard. While Adele finished the last guard, Ezio walked over to where the chain was directed from and blew the area up. The whole tower began collapsing and Adele moved Ezio out of the way before he was hit by the debris from the tower.

Ezio ran toward the debris and slid down a zip line. Adele followed closely behind him and they were surrounded by men. The two assassins worked together and as soon as they finished with the last guard, Ezio led the way on board one of the ships. Assassins were fighting with the guards and Adele watched as Ezio took control of the fire canon. Adele watched his back and killed a few stray Turks. Before Adele knew it, everything around her was on fire and she felt the urge to pull Ezio away. Something suddenly snapped and Ezio was thrown back. He made his way onto ship after ship with Adele close behind. Ezio had to catch her a few times because she almost didn't make it. He then took the zip line down on another vessel before landing on one in perfect condition. The captain turned around in surprise.

"You are Ezio Auditore?"

"_Si_; sorry for the delay," Ezio apologized and Adele chuckled.

"I had no idea you were bringing a guest," the man pointed out and Adele shrugged.

"I'm an old friend," Adele stated and the captain nodded.

"Your destination still stands?" the captain wanted to make sure.

"Yes, my destination still stands, despite the new addition to the ship," Ezio explained and the captain nodded.

"Your room is below deck. I'll have Baran take you down."

Ezio and Adele followed Baran down the steps and down a corridor before stopping before a door. He opened it to reveal a spacious cabin…with only one bed.

"We apologize, but there is only bed. Had we known you brought company, we would have set aside another room, but alas we do not," Baran said and let the two assassins be.

Adele gave Ezio a quick look before undoing the belt that went like a sash on her shoulder. She set it down on the table and gestured toward the bed.

"You will need your rest. I can handle the floor all by myself," Adele assured her friend and Ezio shook his head.

"I refuse to make you sleep on the floor."

"And I refuse to make a man your age sleep on the floor. Sleeping in the same bed with you is not an option either," Adele stated and Ezio grinned.

"We could try," Ezio suggested and Adele shook her head.

"I don't trust you, Ezio." Adele reached behind her neck and took a necklace off her neck.

"You wound me, _bella_," Ezio joked.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to get some rest before you do."

"Mind if I join you?" Adele narrowed her eyes.

"Go explore the ship. By nightfall I should be awake," Adele assured him and Ezio left. He glanced over his shoulder to see Adele take her gauntlets off her forearms and pull the armor off. She was reduced to her white shirt and breeches. Adele had her hair pulled back in a ponytail with a red piece of cloth. Ezio recognized it as one of the ones he would use to tie his long hair up. _So Adele kept it all this time_, Ezio thought to himself. When they were younger, Ezio had ripped the red cloth and began using it to tie his hair back. He gave a piece of Adele and she used it to tie her own hair back as well. Ezio hadn't thought about Adele that much. She had found him in Constantinople and she promised to help him after all the years they had spent apart. Ezio was surprised to see she hadn't changed a day. Adele didn't look a day over seventeen.

**And there's a reason why she hasn't changed a day since she was seventeen...if I get a few good reviews then I may decide to continue. But it's up to the readers!**

Translations:  
><em>Si-<em> yes  
><em>bella<em>- beautiful


	2. Chapter 2

**Assassin's Creed Revelations OC**  
><strong>Old Friends<br>Chapter Two**

**I'm back! After a somewhat short little side- vacation to a remote island haha This chapter...I think it went a bit too fast, but I guess it will do. Tell me if you like it/love it/ hate it. And if you hate it, I'm open to changing the chapter around. Just say the word and it will be done in a timely manner. Much thanks to Jadeah, 3LW00D, and Stolen Cookie for the reviews! It brightens my day, trust me!**

**I do not own Assassin's Creed, or Ezio! I only own my OC and Baran!**

Adele heard a loud bell in the middle of her nap. She sat upright and ran a hand down her face in annoyance. Ezio opened the door and grinned at her. Quickly, Adele jumped out of the bed and stood to face her friend.

"What is going on?" Adele demanded with her hands on her hips.

"I tried to wake you several times, but you wouldn't respond. So, I had the _capitano_ ring the bell," Ezio explained and Adele narrowed her eyes. She cracked her neck and walked over to put her armor on.

"_Pezzo di merda_," Adele mumbled under her breath and Ezio pulled his hood down to take his own armor off.

"_Addio_, Adele," Ezio said and settled into the bed. Adele rolled her eyes and stopped at the door before walking out.

"I'll be on the deck if you need anything," Adele said and shut the door behind her.

The deck was quiet and Adele looked up at the dark sky. The stars were shining brightly and Baran, the one who showed the assassins to their cabin, walked up to Adele.

"You are the young woman traveling with the assassin?" Baran wondered.

Adele nodded.

"He's a fugitive. Everyone is after him," Baran stated and Adele chuckled.

"That's Ezio for you."

"Are you family to the man or just a friend?"

"I'm an old friend of Ezio's. He and I are both assassins," Adele explained and Baran nodded.

"You'll run into trouble with him."

"If that's a warning, then I know what I'm getting myself into. I've been in worse situations than what Ezio has gone through."

"What's your name?" Baran wondered and Adele smiled.

"Adele…Salvatore."

"You're Italian?"

"_Si_, I am."

"You're so…young." Baran leaned forward, expecting to steal a kiss, but Adele slipped back quickly. She jumped over a crate using one hand for support and looked back at the crewman.

"I'm too experienced for you, boy."

"Oh, _por favor_! You're my age…and your companion is most likely your father or _grandfather_!" Baran said and Adele laughed.

"_Perdonatemi_ for saving your life. Alas, my companion is only an old friend. I may look young, but we grew up together," Adele explained and walked up the steps to where the wheel was. The man steering the ship smiled at Adele and she leaned against the railing.

In the distance a ship came into contact. Adele narrowed her eyes and noticed it was a ship she didn't want to see. Instead of waking Ezio, she smiled at Baran before diving into the sea. The enemy ship wasn't too far away and she could swim across easily. Once she reached the ship, Adele reached up and climbed up the side. The crew of the ship was alarmed when Adele jumped aboard and began killing men.

The captain came out of his cabin and his eyes widened when he noticed Adele.

"Kill the woman!" he shouted and Adele noticed the men with guns. Adele ducked when she heard one go off and then used a man she killed previously to shield her from getting hit.

When Adele had thought she had taken out the entire crew, the captain came out of nowhere and cut her arm with his sword.

"A female assassin, what an honor this is," the captain stated and Adele sneered.

A group of stray crewmen came out of the hull and began firing their guns. Adele tried to duck, but she was too slow. Stray bullets grazed her and she dropped down to one knee. Suddenly, she pulled a ceramic bomb from a pouch in her belt and dropped it. Adele fired her pistol and jumped off the vessel. When she reached her ship, someone reached out and pulled her over the rail. Adele looked up to see Ezio in his shirt and breeches.

"What were you thinking? You could have been…" Ezio noticed the bullet wounds Adele had and grabbed her arms, dragging her into the cabin to treat the wounds.

The captain provided some bandages to stop the bleeding and Adele was sleeping peacefully. She had been shot in the lower side and two times in the leg, but she would survive. Ezio had woken to Baran beating on the door. He explained that Adele had jumped off the side of the ship and started to fight with the crew on a ship passing by.

When Adele woke up, she yawned and found Ezio asleep in a chair at her side. Adele noticed that her leg had been bandaged and her side as well. The door opened slowly and Baran entered. He smiled at Adele and she exhaled.

"How are you feeling?" he inquired and Adele shrugged.

"You should leave." Adele motioned toward Ezio and Baran smiled.

"I don't think he's waking up any time soon." Baran walked closer to Adele's bedside and caressed her cheek. She caught his arm and forcefully shoved him backward. Despite the state of her condition, Adele could easily fight Baran if she needed to.

"I advise you leave before you crawl out of here in worse condition than you are now," Adele threatened and Baran didn't leave.

Ezio's eyes opened and he turned his head to Baran.

"I can't get any sleep because you persist in bothering Adele. Leave or I'll kill you," Ezio stated and Baran ran out the door.

"_Lurido porco_!" Adele called out and sat upright in bed.

"Is it always like this with you?"

"_Si_, but I get rid of the men sooner than this. He was a persistent _bastardo_," Adele stated and Ezio chuckled.

"We'll be there shortly…according to the _capitano_," Ezio explained and Adele nodded.

"I think I can stand now," Adele stated and sat upright in the bed, "Besides, you need your rest more than I do."

"You can stop implying that I'm old, _tesora_. I'm fully aware of my age."

"It's simply fun to say it aloud," Adele teased and got out of bed.

**Next chapter will be a look in the "past"- what happened before Ezio and Adele sailed to Altair's homeland. It will also shed some light on Adele's background! The chapters will be up as fast as I can get them :)**

Translations:  
><em>capitano<em>: captain  
><em>Pezzo di merda<em>: Piece of Shit  
><em>Addio<em>: goodbye  
><em>Si<em>: yes  
><em>por favor<em>: please  
><em>Perdonatemi<em>: forgive me  
><em>Lurido porco<em>: filthy pig  
><em>bastardo<em>: bastard  
><em>tesora<em>: sweetheart


	3. Chapter 3

**Assassin's Creed Revelations OC**  
><strong>Old Friends<strong>  
><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Ok, so I'm back once again! This chapter is a look back at the past. Let me know if it was too fast and I'll fix it...but I didn't delve deeper into anything because I might use some of the open ended parts for later (like Adele might be a part of the fight Ezio and Federico had with Vieri de' Pazzi) but let me know how it was. Thanks goes to 3LW00D, Jadeah, FFXIIAS, and jesswilliams for the reviews! I plan on going on with the current memory or going back to where the story was in chapter two...what are your opinions?**  
><strong>-BeachVamp ;p <strong>

"Adele Salvatore, we've invented a way for you to transport yourself through time. It's fully operational and we can get you back when we want. Your job is to infiltrate the Auditore family and learn what you can about them. You will age normally and upon reaching the age of seventeen, we will pull you back to debrief you, is that understood?" a soft, soothing, voice asked in the darkness.

"Understood," Adele's voice said and a light came on.

Adele stood in a dimly lit room with a pair of white pants and a white hoodie. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was facing a man in glasses. He looked old and the glare reflecting off his glasses hit Adele, causing her to squint her eyes.

"Vidic, what's my target?" Adele inquired and Vidic shook his head.

"You're main goal is to infiltrated the family. After you get close to them I want you to go after Ezio Auditore. You'll be his age, after all," Vidic pointed out with a sinister grin.

Adele nodded solemnly and took a few steps forward.

Vidic handed Adele a flask and she gave it a look before drinking it slowly. After downing the vile concoction, Adele handed the flask back to Vidic and gagged.

"That will allow you to become a small child. I'm going to put you in the care of an assassin family who will raise you as their daughter and teach you the ways of the assassins. You will keep your name as far as everything is concerned. Now, we have an Animus ready for you. It has been modified to transport you to the time period you need to be at. Good luck and don't forget your task," Vidic said and directed Adele to a secluded Animus.

It looked similar to an average Animus, but it was standing upright. Adele stepped inside and saw Vidic punch numbers into a keypad before everything turning dark.

Going back to Italy was a wonder to Adele. She had no idea that she could retain her memories and continue to learn new things. Her "parents", Isabella and Sergio Salvatore, were kind people who bore her no ill will. Sergio worked very closely with Giovanni Auditore as a banker, so Adele was exposed to the Auditore children a lot. She would tease Claudia with Federico and Ezio. When the children grew up, they didn't grow apart. Adele was nicer to Claudia and they became fast friends, discussing suitors and other feminine subjects.

Adele couldn't forget the day she witnessed the death of Federico, Giovanni, and Petruccio Auditore. Alberti hung them and Ezio fought back. Adele ran at his side away from the guards and fled the scene, hiding in a cart of hay.

As soon as Ezio and Adele killed Ulberto Alberti, Adele knew it was time for her to leave. She didn't feel the need to say goodbye to Ezio, so she simply ran away until Vidic found her.

Vidic didn't look a day older when Adele returned. She came back in the assassin robes she had received from Sergio, her "father".

"I assume you took care of Ezio Auditore," Vidic stated and Adele hung her head.

"I wasn't able to kill him. _Mi dispiace_." Vidic slapped Adele and she snapped her head upright. She was using Italian without knowing it.

"You'll go back in until you find him. But first…I want to give you a gift." Adele watched as Vidic pulled a syringe from a box.

"_Che cosa_?" Adele demanded quickly and Vidic shook his head. He injected the syringe into Adele's arm and she tried to get away, but Vidic had a group of fellow scientists hold her down.

"This is something I've come up with to stop the aging process. We'll see how it does with you. Now, you'll go back and find where Ezio Auditore is or I will kill you," Vidic threatened and pushed Adele back into the modified Animus.

Adele came back to Firenze and everything was in ruin. She walked by the Auditore _palazzo_, but it was abandoned. For a few years, Adele searched and finally came across Claudia. They only discussed Ezio and when it came down to where he was, Claudia had to think for a few moments.

"I can't be too sure, but I'm almost certain he departed from _Italia_ and went to Constantinople to uncover things from one of our ancestor's pasts. I can have someone charter a ship for you, if you'd like," Claudia offered and Adele took her up on the offer.

When Adele reached Constantinople, she had to keep a low profile. She traded her white and red assassin robes for black and red robes, but it was her mistake when she realized the heat in the foreign country. Adele didn't dare call out for Ezio publically because she knew he was always be hunted by the Templars.

It was in the marketplace that Adele found Ezio a week after her arrival. He was wandering around and Adele had to do a double-take before realizing it was Ezio in the flesh. The last time Adele had seen Ezio was when he was seventeen and a little over forty years had gone by since she had been back. Adele, being the assassin she was, crept up behind Ezio and tried to catch him off guard, but all she received was a hidden blade at her throat.

"Why are you following me?" Ezio demanded and Adele scanned the man's face. Despite his salt and pepper beard, the scar still remained on his lip. His eyes were darker and a smile grew across Adele's face.

"I knew I'd find you around here, Ezio," Adele announced in little more than a whisper.

"How do you know me?" Ezio pushed Adele harder against the building. Blood dripped from where Ezio had his hidden blade against Adele's throat.

"You'll never believe it, but…it's me, Adele Salvatore," Adele stated and Ezio released her quickly.

"You should be…my age by now," Ezio said expectantly and Adele shook her head.

"It's a long story, but I swear to you that I am who I say I am," Adele assured him, "and I won't try to sneak up on you ever again." She made a mental note.

"Prove it. I don't trust you," Ezio stated with his arms folded across his chest.

"Our fathers, Sergio Salvatore and Giovanni Auditore, were bankers and we used to tease Claudia. Federico would join us on occasion and both you and I were always sneaking out late at night," Adele explained and Ezio nodded.

"How is it you haven't aged since I last saw you?" Adele sighed and knew she was going to have to come up with an explanation.

"_È vero_ I grew up in _Firenze_, but I also grew up in a foreign land. I was sent here, but I don't want to do what I must. I have to kill you Ezio, but I won't. We practically grew up together and I won't distract you. We were _amici intimi. _You've known me since we were _bambinos_. If I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead," Adele explained and Ezio was deep in thought.

"I've seen my share of magic since I put the Apple of Eden in the vault. I must be a fool, but I trust you. I'm headed to Masyaf and you're welcome to join me if you wish," Ezio offered.

Adele nodded with a grin.

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to let me know if you want to continue this memory of go back to the one from chapter 2! :)**

Translations:  
><em>Mi dispiace-<em> I'm sorry  
><em>Che cosa<em>- What is this?  
><em>palazzo<em>- palace  
><em>Italia<em>- Italy  
><em>È vero<em>- It's true  
><em>Firenze<em>- Florence  
><em>amici intimi<em>- close friends  
><em>bambinos<em>- babies


End file.
